


Tiny

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk is protective of Nate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

Hulk loves Cupid a lot.  
He is happy when puny Banner marries Cupid.  
Now Hulk gets to stay with Cupid forever.  
Hulk protects Cupid and Banner.  
After sometime, Hulk meets a baby.  
Hulk calls him Tiny.  
Tiny is the son of puny Banner and Cupid.  
He like Cupid is not afraid of Hulk.  
Hulk likes Tiny.  
Hulk even protects Tiny.  
Tiny is happy when Hulk smashes the bad guys.  
Hulk loves Tiny and Cupid.  
So anyone harming them,  
Then Hulk Smash.


End file.
